Suddenly I See
by Snow Illusion
Summary: When Luna sees Harry with Ginny, she transforms herself in order to win his affections. Will Harry like the new and improved Luna? [In Progress.]
1. The Beginning

Suddenly I See

Written by: Snow Illusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: When Luna sees Harry with Ginny, she transforms herself in order to win his affections.

Author's Note: I am not exactly sure when this takes place. It could be an AU Seventh Year where Harry decided to stay at Hogwarts...it could be sixth year and Harry and Ginny got together earlier, I just don't know. Just go with the flow, 'kay? Love ya!

-

Luna Lovegood fiddled with the tube of lipstick within her jumpy fingers and giggled. She twisted the bottom portion of the shiny container and the dark red lipstick emerged with a curved point. Luna Lovegood blinked her overly large blue eyes and stared deeply into the elongated vanity mirror in front of her before pushing her mother's make-up hard onto her chapped lips. It exploded serenely but Luna forced it to go on. The lipstick left a wet and smudgy trail across her entire face. Luna thought she looked beautiful.

She heard the door creak open.

"Honey, what are you doing?"

The voice of her father was the voice of reason.

Luna turned around to face him. She revealed to him her heavily made-up face with bright sparkly purple eye-shadow, enough blush to put a french whore to shame, and the last added touch of her mother's four year old lipstick. It seemed she had also foraged for fake eyelashes and had amateurishly applied them, with pointy lashes falling from the corners of her eyes, and the sticky glue dotting her upperlids. She was wearing a gaudy turquoise dress two sizes too big for her. It made a puddle of sequin material around her feet and flashed in the dim light every time Luna made even the slightest move. Luna's look was finally finished off with a pair of straggly evening gloves and a hat with what appeared to be a large dead peacock perched on top. She smiled toothily.

"Hi daddy!" She went to jump into his arms but instead lost her footing on her three inch heels, which she had also found in her rummaging, and ended up face floor on the carpet instead. She began to sob lightly and her father made his way over to her. When he managed to pick her up carefully, streaks of her eyeliner were trailing down in her cheeks in black lines. A snot bubble had grown and grew and deflated with each gurgling breath the tiny Luna took. Her father laughed and hugged her tightly until the sobbing eased.

"I just..." Luna mumbled into her father's strong shoulder and her father stroked her hair. She hiccuped again. "I just wanted to look like mommy."

Her father gulped. He pulled his daughter back so they could be eye to eye. He brushed away her dishwater blonde hair - so, so much like his beloved wife's - and smiled sadly. "I know you do, sweetheart," he comforted before removing the pair of gloves. Luna made no move to stop him. She sniffled.

"But," her father continued, kissing the back of his daughter's hands gently. "You know you can never look exactly like mommy, right?"

Luna nodded. "I know daddy. I just miss her...I thought maybe if I looked like her...and saw her in the mirror...I wouldn't miss her as much..." Her lower chin trembled and she broke down again. Her father's thumb rested lightly below her lips as a sign of comfort.

"Chin up," he said and lifted her head slightly. There was a slight pause as the young Luna regained her composure. "I wish I knew about this stuff," her father admitted, motioning towards the large amount of make-up splayed out on the vanity. "If your mother was here, she would teach you everything. But I don't know. I'm sorry."

Tears suddenly stung the corner of his eyes and he thrusted the palm of one hand towards his face. It was just so hard. How was he supposed to raise a child on his own? A girl? Without his wife? His wife who would be able to teach her the right make-up tricks and shave her legs and inform her about menstruation? How could he do this?

Luna nodded vigorously and placed her hands on her father's shoulders as if she was the one going to comfort him. "Don't worry, daddy," she said, lifting the corner of her lips in a smile. "I don't need any of this stuff. I don't want to look like mommy any more, I want to look like me. And you don't have to show me how to use lipstick or eyeshadow or bluff - "

" - blush, darling."

" - or blush. Don't need it. Not no more."

Her father could not believe what a smart little girl he had. He stood to his feet and clasped his darling's tiny hand in his own. He would cross those other bridges when they came to it, and he knew his strong, darling Luna would make it through on top. She had survived losing her mother, she could survive anything. "Come on Luna, let's go study the hibernation pattern of snorcack's."

Luna squeaked and left the room with the father. She left any idea of make-up or beauty or fashion along with it...or so she thought.

-

Mooore Author's Note: So. Yeah. This took place, obviously, when Luna was younger. The next chapter will take place present day, I guess. Just wanted to give a little background. Thanks so much for reading! Next chapter out soon.


	2. Of Toads and Teenagers

Suddenly I See

Chapter II: Of Toads and Teenagers

Written by: Snow Illusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

-

Ginny Weasley was beautiful.

She was truly, truly beautiful. She had skin the color of moonlight dotted with hazlenut freckles. Long, scarlet red hair that winked gold in the sunlight. Blazing green eyes that burned a hole through you if you stared too long. Not to mention, a body any American movie star would kill over.

And not only was she beautiful, she was a girl every guy wanted to be with. She played Quidditch. She could throw a few punches, she wasn't afraid of anything. She was smart. She was funny.

And damn, she was beautiful.

Luna kept these thoughts to herself as the corner of her mouth lifted in a tiny smile in recognition that she did indeed hear Ginny's last statement. The two of them were in one of the last compartments of the train leading to Hogwarts, along with Neville, who was huddled in the corner with Trevor. Hermione and Ron were in a Prefect's meeting, and Harry was no where to be found.

Ginny had just finished her tangent about the summer, apparently a few boys had stalked her and she had been forced to conjure some Bat Bogey Hexes in a flash, and Luna was now nodding absentmindedly. She had stopped listening awhile ago. She longed to fish into her bag and find the latest addition of "The Quibbler" and wasn't quite sure why she agreed to listen to Ginny. Oh wait, yes she did. Friendship. True friendship. The notion was still foreign to her and she forced herself into the conversation.

"How was your summer, Neville?" she asked serenely, turning her large orbish eyes towards the gangly male. Neville had finally gotten his long awaited growth spurt and shot up quite a few feet. Now his arms and legs seemed too long and his hands and feet too big for his body. His grandmother had assured him he would balance over the school year, but Neville couldn't wait until he no longer looked like a stalk of celery.

Neville jumped at the mention of his name and Trevor leaped out of his closed hands.

"Trevor!" Neville gulped, thrashing around his arms feverishly. Trevor evaded his twitchy fingers and croaked ominiously. Luna fell to her knees in an attempt to catch the toad but it seemed it didn't want to be caught.

"We'll catch him eventually," Ginny sighed, twirling a long piece of hair around her slender index finger. She let it fly and it curled lightly against her chest. She turned her attention towards the window and left the other two frantically on the floor.

"Trevor," Neville repeated with a little more harshness. He pivoted sharply and his hip bumped into Luna's shoulder. Luna squeaked.

"Luna," Neville said, but he was unable to turn around and instead directed the name in the complete opposite direction of said person. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Luna answered, rubbing her shoulder lightly. "Let's find Trevor," she suggested, smiling a bit. They heard another croak and both of their heads turned towards Ginny's feet.

"There!" they both exclaimed at the same time and two pairs of hands shot for the troublesome toad. Trevor shook nervously. Luna's hands came toppling over Neville's.

"Got him," Luna breathed excitedly. She couldn't believe how much fun that had been! Neville hadn't said anything but had turned a soft shade of red. He gulped, his eyes not moving from Luna's pressed hands. There was a girl. And she was in close proximity to him, very close proximity. And her hands were on his. And it was nice.

"Well, are you gonna pick him up or what?" came Ginny's voice from above and both of them looked upwards. Ginny was reminded of puppies and laughed quite forcibly.

"Yeah - erm, sure, Luna just - uh - lift - I got him," Neville stuttered, growing even more red. Luna couldn't help but giggle and released her grip. Neville released a shaky breath.

She found her seat next to Ginny and flattened out her school skirt.

"Thanks," Neville said once he had found his seat too, Trevor now in a death lock in his fingers.

Luna cocked her head and smiled once again. "You're welcome."

She may not be the cuddliest snorcack in the box, but she knew attraction when she saw it. And it seemed that her impromptu hand holding had set off something very masculine in the boy sitting across from her. Ah, heartache. She knew it too well. Neville may had set his sights on Luna, but Luna had already chosen her mate for life.

"There you are. Took you long enough."

Harry Potter strode through the compartment door on top of the world. He messed his hair with one free hand while the other snaked it's way around Ginny's waist. He planted one wet one on her forehead. She frowned teasingly but everyone knew she wasn't truly mad.

Luna sighed. It was just too bad the object of her heart's desire was currently unavailable.

A minor inconvenience, really.

Nothing too bad.


End file.
